


Waiting All Night (For You To Tell Me That You Need Me, Tell Me That You Want Me)

by DominikaDecember



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Has Issues, M/M, Stiles is Stiles, a little bit of angst, because i need angst, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek, Derek, on the floor. Go get laid and then go home.”</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Laura tells Derek to have sex with that weird looking college kid with an enormous penis to stop wasting his money in bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting All Night (For You To Tell Me That You Need Me, Tell Me That You Want Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All the horrible writing is my own. You'd be better off reading something else.

Derek has always thought of himself as a simple human being with a vocabulary of few words necessary. At first he thought he was a simple boy, then a simple teenager and finally a simple man. But then came along Kate. And after Kate there was Matt who was such a huge mistake that really messed with Derek’s already fragile state of mind. Laura warned him but his sex life was not something he wanted his big sister’s input on. And after Matt there was Jennifer. Beautiful, smart, witty, understanding Jennifer. She was perfect. She was everything that he ever wanted, everything he ever needed and how the rest of that damn song went. She was _it_.

Derek slowly tilted the glass so the brown substance would make its’ way into his body torturing him with anticipation as he recalled what happened two years ago. Laura shook her head from the other side of the bar and poured some leech another shot of something Derek never even wanted to know existed. Kate was someone he despised with every single fibre of his being but if she walked up to him and took her shirt of right now, he’d still fuck her on this very table. He’d fuck her brains out and come as she’d laugh at him, mocking him. He hated himself for that. He was a sick, twisted thing.

 

“Last call, little brother.” Laura said looming over him. When they stood he loomed over her, even when he was drunk. But he was nearly falling off his chair right now. “I gotta close early. Got fresh meat to train. I don’t understand why Peter can’t fucking do it himself, you know.” She said rolling her eyes and running a hand through her long hair that every leech left in this bar was leering at.

 

“Maybe because Peter will be too busy _fucking_ the new recruitment.” Derek smirked proud of himself that he still remember a word like ‘ _recruitment_ ’ in this state. Laura made a small noise that sounded a lot like ‘ew’ before turning back to the bar, her long hair slapping Derek in the face. He was used to it though so he didn’t even flinch.

 

“Alright! Get out!” She yelled at the whole bar loudly and picked up a baseball bat from underneath the cash register. Some leeches, the regulars, got up and willingly left before she even slammed the bat in her hand but there were some college idiots that thought they’d try and mess with Laura. Which was just plain, fucking _dumb_. Derek wasn’t afraid of that woman for nothing. One little college shit stood up being cheered on by his friends from the table and put his hands on Laura’s waist. Derek watched Laura with amusement.

 

“Oh, come on, babe. Just a couple more drinks. Maybe you can join us. We’ll show you a _real_ good time.” Laura was the same height as the college shit so she beamed at him, revealing all her pearly whites.

 

“What’s your name, _babe_?” She purred not moving anything except her eyes and the slight tilt of her head.

 

“Jackson, baby. You’ll remember after you scream it a couple hundred times in ecstasy tonight on my silk sheets.” Derek was finding the situation funnier with each word the college shit was saying.

 

“Jackson _what?_ ” Laura gritted through her teeth. The college shit looked confused for a second before replying to her.

 

“Jackson Whittemore.” He said not sounding as sure of himself as before.

 

“Well, Jackson Whittemore. If you and your friends are not going to be out that door within the next five seconds, you’ll find yourself with two broken wrists and probably a broken dick.” She said in the bubbliest voice before lifting up her left hand and counting down from five. Jackson let go off her but he didn’t move away. Just narrowed his eyes.

 

“Did you just threaten me?” One of his friends stood up and grabbed his arm which he shook away rather violently. “No, Danny. Let’s see what this little ball of PMS can really do. Come on, one free bitch slap.” Laura raised one eyebrow.

 

“I don’t pick on kids weaker than me, rich boy. Now get the hell out.” She said dropping her voice from flirty and bubbly to dangerously quiet. Jackson didn’t move an inch. Just spread his arms wide open and Laura put the bat on Derek’s table before planting her right hook on Jackson's chin. He reeled backwards, his arms flailing and attempting to grab onto air for support which made Derek snort. Laura followed up her advantage quickly landing several more punches on Jackson’s body before turning on her heel and aiming the other one for his chin once again. The college shit fell to the ground.

 

"Bitch!" He grunted and got up with help from his friends breathing hard. Laura stood there poised and perfect, not a hair out of place, a small drench of sweat glistening on her skin with her still raised eyebrow.

 

“If you think I’m a bitch now, you’d better leave before I get the bat.” She said. Derek snorted into his now empty glass. Jackson’s eyes slid over him but he had to cough up blood before he could actually do anything. His friend, that Danny kid, pushed him out the door throwing a bunch of dollar bills on the table. Their friends followed quickly. Laura locked the door behind them and glared at the blood on the floor. Peter walked out from the door behind the bar and looked in the direction his niece and nephew were staring.

 

“There is blood on my floor.” He simply stated.

 

“We’re aware of that.” Derek replied leaning over the table to get a better sense at which of the five Uncle Peters he was seeing was the realest one.

 

“Laura. Did you play with the college kids again?” She shrugged not answering. Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And you wonder why I’m hiring new bartenders.”

 

“No, I wonder why you’re only hiring women when there are these misogynistic pieces of crap coming in here every night.” She said and sat next to Derek grabbing the empty glass out of his hand and glaring at it. Or at the table. Derek wasn’t sure which. Derek wasn’t sure of anything at the moment.

 

“Because women bring in more customers. And beautiful women bring in jealous women who want to get back at their boyfriends whenever I’m needed.” Peter said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then again, maybe to him it was. He was a bit messed up. Worse than Derek definitely. “Besides, these misogynistic pieces of crap tip you well if you don’t fucking throw them against a wall.”

 

“Hey, s’not fair, s’me pe’ple like that.” Derek slurred. Peter looked at Laura tiredly.

 

“Get him home.  _His_ home. Not yours. Cora shouldn’t have to see him like that.”

 

“The whole family has seen him worse, Peter. It’s not like Derek being a drunk is news.” She said but indeed helped her brother up to his knees and let him lean on her. He tried to help her make him walk but she told him to knock it off and let her use her ‘ _Wonder-Woman-God-given’_ strength before she threw him into her car and ran back into the bar for her bag. Derek passed out before her hair slapped him in the face.

 

******

 

"UGH." Derek grunted as he clutched his head. Another hangover. He looked around his loft. It was more of a storage place than a home. Stripped walls, no furniture except for the mattress he was currently laying on and a fully equipped kitchen. The kitchen and the toilet are the two most important rooms in a place of living. At least that's what his mum drilled into him. And when he found a box of Redbull in his fridge, he was very grateful that she did. His cell rang but he ignored it. If it was anybody he knew, they were close enough that they realised Derek doesn't answer before he's had 2 shots of vodka and after the first bottle of gin. Everyone else was just a nuisance. He leaned over the sink trying not to heave as the persistent little device wouldn't shut the fuck up. Derek glared but walked over to his mattress and dropped on it, picking up his phone.

 

"What?" He growled massaging his temples.

 

" _Is there a specific reason other than you being hangover, that you're not here, making me coffee?_ " Derek sat up quickly, regretting it the second he felt his head swimming.

 

"Alan. Shit."

 

" _One job! I give you one job to do and you blow it before you even start it!_ " Derek started putting his clothes on.

 

"Half an hour, Deaton."

 

" _I'm looking at the clock, Derek. And you better not vomit all over my students._ " Derek stared at the phone for a moment before calling a cab; his car was still at Peter's bar. It was amazing that even though he had no vehicle, got lost in the building more than five times and ended up in the wrong lecture, he still made it on time to Deaton's. Who glared at him.

 

"Uh, sorry m'late." He said to his friend. Deaton took a deep breath before turning back to the students who were looking at Derek interested and who Derek didn't even notice before.

 

"This is my friend, Derek Hale. I've asked him to come so you can ask him questions." Derek moved to the desk Deaton was standing behind and sat on it, breathing hard to not throw up on the floor. He ignored the couple hundred eye sockets aimed at him right now and counted to ten underneath his breath. "So, questions? Anyone? I'm sure you're all interested in what's it like in prison so go on. Derek won't bite. Just insult you and groan at your existence." A couple of hands rose and Deaton nodded his head at a college kid with hair like Kevin Sorbo from Hercules.

 

"What did you do?" He asked. Derek glanced at his friend before answering the kid.

 

"I was convicted of arson, then first degree murder, then after 14 months, 3 weeks and 6 days, the guilty party was arrested and I was let out." Derek said in a bored tone.

 

"Woah." The kid let out and nudged his neighbour who grinned like another kid. Derek was surrounded by annoying little kids who got their jollies off his past. The neighbour put his hand up and Derek pointed to him.

 

"Do you have any tattoos?" Derek raised his eyebrow at him trying to figure out if he was for real. Judging by his eyes filled with anticipation, yes, he was.

 

"Yeah, I got a Bart Simpson as a tramp stamp." The neighbour grinned.

 

"That was a joke, Scotty." He said to his friend confident before turning back to Derek. "But what about gang initiation?"

 

"Ever been to LA County Prison?" Scotty's friend shook his head. "A lot of the stuff you see about prison is very overrated. If you don't try to start shit up, you're pretty much left alone. Unless you're a child molester. Then you're fucked." Everyone then started to ask him more questions and he answered one by one as best as he could. But then that kid, Scotty's friend asked him the one thing he didn't want to answer.

 

"Who was the victim, from the fire you were convicted of?" Derek's hands started to shake which didn't go unnoticed by Deaton who stood up from his seat in the corner and announced class was over. The students filled out quickly with just the kid left over. He walked up to the two older men. Derek noticed how he had quite a lot of little beauty marks on his body. So many that Derek would like to lick. "Hey, I'm really sorry if I said something wrong. I have a history of not being able to filter."

 

"It's fine, Stiles." Deaton answered which Derek was grateful for. "You should get to your next class now." The kid threw Derek an uneasy glance before nodding and finally leaving. "Derek--"

 

"I said yes to this. So no need to protect me like I'm still an 8 year old." Derek snapped.

 

"I was just going to ask, where the fuck is my coffee." Derek smirked not looking at Deaton knowing that he was serious. Deaton was a good guy like that. Always focusing on something else, something different than Derek wanted to talk about.

 

"I might have forgotten about your coffee addiction."

 

"Dick. As if your energy drink addiction is any better. Mine is at least cool." Derek raised an eyebrow at Deaton who rolled his eyes. "Fuck off. And don't check out my students. They may be third years but they're still young. Inexperienced." Derek made an innocent face. "If you fuck one of them, they'll die."

 

"Alan, you're giving me way too much credit." Derek smirked and took a deep breath. "The kid with moles, Stiles, right? He seemed pretty interesting. His friend on the other hand, dope. I'm gonna go get drunk. You coming?" Deaton gave him a disapproving look.

 

"It's 12 o'clock, Derek."

 

"Yeah, and I just talked about both of my ex-girlfriends. One dead, one in prison. Don't you think that I have a reason to drink?" Deaton sighed.

 

"You always have a reason to drink and it has nothing to do with Jennifer or Kate. Yeah, you've been through a lot of shit but you can't keep on drinking." Derek raised his head and stared at the ceiling.

 

"Sounding a lot like Laura." He muttered underneath his breath. She always told him to stop drinking at the beginning of the night but served him anyway. Peter gave up a long time ago but not her. Not Laura. It's because she felt guilty. She introduced him to Kate thinking they'd be a good much. But it wasn't her fault. How was she supposed to know that her best friend was a psychopath?

Derek got off Deaton's desk and said if he needs him, he'll be at Peter's. Deaton didn't say anything, just prepared for his next class and pretended he didn't hear anything. People around him did that often as well. Ignore him and his behaviour. It suited Derek just fine. There was a blond bartender that he hasn't seen before. ' _Probably one of the new recruits._ ' And Boyd, his somewhat of a drinking buddy, was chatting her up. Derek sat on the barstool next to him listening.

 

"....then we could have two kids who'd think we were the most perfect people on the planet. They would confide in us and we'd be kick ass parents. Seriously, I don't understand why you won't go out with me after I gave you a hundred reasons to." The blond smirked at him and crossed her arms, making her chest nearly pop out of the vest she had on.

 

"Saying ' _You're hot_ ' ninety nine times does not count. If you want this..." She gestured to herself. "...you need to come up with something a helluva lot better." She turned to Derek. "What can I get you?" Boyd turned as well to glare at whoever was occupying the blonde’s attention but his eyes widened in recognition and he smiled at Derek.

 

"He'll have rum and coke. Without the coke." Boyd said for him and Derek raised his eyebrow at his  ~~friend's~~  drinking buddy's showing off behaviour. "Erica, love of my life, this is Derek Hale. Laura's brother and my very good friend." This time Derek was really surprised. Up till two nights ago, he didn't even know that Boyd was his last name and his first name was Vernon. The blond, Erica, smiled at Derek and put her hand out.

 

"Laura told me about you." She said when he shook it. "She said you'll be a regular in here and to cut you off at your second shot." Derek grimaced at the thought of his sister. "So rum and coke without the coke? Coming up!"

 

*********

 

He's been going to the bar every night ever since got out. It's amazing he didn't have a liver transplant yet.

 

"Oh my God, Scott, just go and talk to her!" Said a very familiar voice. Derek didn't need to turn around to know it was that kid, Stiles. The brunette bartender, Allison, smirked knowing full well that she was currently the centre of attention from Stiles’ friend. She poured Derek a beer that he ordered. The new recruitment had a habit of smirking and looking badass. Laura trained them well. Lydia, the red head was the bitchiest. Erica, the most sarcastic one and Allison, well Ally was innocent. She had that innocent face. Derek didn't know what she was doing working here. He asked her loud enough so Scott could hear. He could help a kid get laid.

 

"Peter pays well enough that I can put myself through college next year." Suddenly someone slid on the bar stool beside him. It was Stiles. Very weird name. Derek repeated it in his head about 50 thousand times for some dumb reason. He couldn't figure out why this kid stuck to him except that he had lots of moles. That Derek wanted to touch really really badly. His friend, Scott, was standing awkwardly behind him. Stiles stared at Allison with his mouth slightly open and Derek could see Stiles’ tongue slide over his teeth as his eyes squinted.

 

"Wait, but you were in criminology with us last year." Stiles said in an interrogating voice. "I remember because Scott couldn't stop staring at you for two years. That's why his grades are so much better now!" Stiles slapped his hand triumphly on the flat surface in front of him and grinned at Derek, smiling so brightly his eyes were shining. Derek couldn't look away, it was like this stupid college kid locked him in some sort of a trance that forced him to stare and notice little things about him. Like the way that his hair looked like honey when he moved his head in the right way. Or the way that he kept on using his hands to express himself and then the rest of his body followed along. Derek found this college kid fucking irresistible. He signified something. Derek couldn't quite put a name to it but he knew it was something good.

 

"...my grandfather and then I got cut off. So I'm broke, living in a loft with four other girls and resuming my studies the next year." Scott's mouth dropped.

 

"Youliveinaloftwithfourothergirls?" He breathed out quickly but Allison smiled at him, genuinely smiled, Derek could tell the difference from watching the bartenders too much.

 

"Yeah. Lydia, Erica, Laura and Cora. The first three also work here. But Cora just started her first year at college." Scott nearly dropped onto the floor but Stiles moved him to sit next to him. Allison nodded and smiled again, this time coyly. "And we just love having slumber parties." She purred at Scott touching his hand lightly. "You should come over some time. Watch. Maybe wrestle in jelly with us." Scott watched hypnotized and Derek smirked into his drink.

 

"Hnng..." Was all that came out of the poor boy.

 

"What he means is..."Stiles piped in trying to help his best friend remain in solid form. "...he'd love to go out with you." Allison smiled again and stood up straight.

 

"Great. I'm off tomorrow night. We could do an Avengers movie marathon at your place. You know, I still haven't seen Iron Man 2. I don't know why. I've seen both the first and the third one but I've never had a chance to see the second for some reason." Scott nodded along to every single word she said and she laughed. "I'm going to need your address, McCall."

 

"Yes, yes." He pulled out a pen and scrambled on a napkin his address before handing it to her. "Come over any time.  _ANY_  time. Do you want a key as well? I can give you mine, I don't need it anyways. Stiles is always home so he lets me inside." Stiles hit Scott's arm and then turned to face Derek.

 

"I'm not always home. Sometimes I go to lectures and dingy little bars like this. I'm not one of those stay at home losers who don't have a life. I totally have a life. I went to a club two years ago. I  _have_  a life." Derek ignored him and focused on downing the last drop of his drink. "I just want to emphasize that. I HAVE. A LIFE."

 

"Duly noted. But I don't care." Derek replied bored. Which was not at all how Derek felt. Derek wanted to keep on talking to the kid for some reason. He wanted to keep on listening to his voice. He shook his head. Finally the alcohol was starting to get to him if he had ridiculous thoughts about a stupid college kid. He's stopping drinking tomorrow. Laura would be so proud.

 

"I know you. You came to professor Deaton's lecture." The kid said and Derek started getting off his bar stool. ' _Can't even get drunk in peace anymore._ '

 

"Yeah." Derek just grunted out at Stiles. "Tell Laura I went home." He told Allison who nodded and smirked like she knew why Derek was leaving.

 

"Kay. Bye." Stiles said awkwardly and did some sort of a wave at which Derek raised his eyebrow. Stiles looked down at his hand and flushed a deep red that Derek thought looked pretty damn good on him. But he held his tongue before he told the kid that and left.

 

************

 

"Lydia, you've stolen my heart and ran away with it." The redheaded bartender smirked and put her hand on her hip facing the college kid in front of her.

 

"You make me sound like a thief and my darling; I don't like to be called that. I'd much prefer to be Salome if I had to choose." The poor kid looked confused and Derek started to like the girl. Plus the whisky made him mouthy.

 

"Wasn't she the one who cut off her lover's head and then slept with it?" She turned her head and looked at him sharply a sly smile forming on her plump red lips.

 

"Look at the educated drunk." She sauntered over to Derek and leaned on the table, her top falling forward so if he wanted to, he could look down her shirt. "You think that Stiles over there has any idea what I'm talking about?" Derek looked at the kid who was staring at him with his mouth wide open and his eyes big like saucers. He raised an eyebrow and moved his eyes slowly down the kid's body.

 

"Maybe." He said his eyes still on the kid. "Then again, I always give them too much credit." She snickered at it, which was something that didn't go with her appearance at all. The kid finally closed his mouth and frowned looking at the bartender.

 

"You'd rather be a murderer than a thief?" He asked sounding incredulous. Derek smirked into his drink.

 

"Better rep, right?" The bartender smirked back at him and nodded. The kid got off his seat and sat down on the stool next to Derek, their knees bumping in the process and his scent overwhelming Derek's already clouded mind.

 

"Wait, what? If you're a thief you get to steal stuff and then get rich." He said expressing himself with those long fingers of himself. Fingers that Derek wouldn't mind having in him right at this second. And that mouth of his, he would fuck that mouth, he'd rip it apart. Stiles was talking but Derek didn't care. He was currently busy debating whether this kid was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen with the way the light was falling onto his eyelashes or the most irritating as he represented everything Derek wanted but was too damaged to anymore. Hope. This kid,  _Stiles,_ represented  _hope_. Derek focused back on his drink. Laura came out of nowhere and hit him on the head.

 

"Go to an AA meeting Derek. For fuck sakes." She said nodding at Lydia and glanced at Stiles. "Who are you? Haven't seen you here before."

 

"That's a Stiles."

 

"What's a Stiles?" She looked confused at Derek who gestured to the young man next to him who seemed stunned.

 

"You know my name?" He asked weakly. Derek nodded not looking at him because he was sure he'd do something he'd regret if he didn't restrain himself. "He knows my name." Derek glanced with the corner of his eye to see the kid staring at him grinning stupidly. Or beautifully. It was difficult to decide when Derek was this drunk. "I'm Stiles. Hi."

 

"Hi." Laura shook his hand. "I'm Laura, Derek's older and much more fabulous sister." She talked to Stiles but Derek could feel her eyes on him. He'd have some questions firing at him if he didn't get fuck faced right this second. But he wouldn't mind getting fuck faced by Stiles. Derek jumped in his seat at the thought and promptly landed on the floor.

 

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Stiles asked with his face scrunched up in this emotion. Worried, perhaps? Derek groaned but stood up with a little help from Laura who seemed resigned.

 

"Yeah. I should....I'm gonna go home..." Derek said a bit confused by the fact that Stiles' hands were on his face and staring into his eyes.

 

"I think you have a concussion. He should go to the hospital." Stiles was talking to someone else but really, right now Derek couldn't focus on anything but that mouth. That fucking mouth. And those hands on his face. He drank a lot tonight but suddenly he became sober as he realised he was sporting an erection and backed away from Stiles quickly exiting the bar before anybody else noticed.

     He barely made it to his car before he undid his belt and started jacking off to the image of Stiles' hands all over him, Stiles' mouth all over him. Derek threw his head back as he imagined Stiles' tongue sliding over the head of his cock and then humming his name as he deep throated him. That's when he came. And also the moment he saw Stiles outside his window staring with his mouth opened and an outline of a massive erection in his loose pants.

     They stared at each other for a while till Stiles finally closed his mouth and rubbed the back of his head flushing deep red.

 

"You should go to the hospital." He murmured but it was clear enough for Derek to hear and turned around, walking awkwardly back into the bar. Derek stared after him for about ten minutes before he realised what the fuck just happened and put his dick back in his briefs.

 

*******

 

"Derek."

 

"Fuck off."

 

"Care to explain who Stiles is?" Derek dropped his head in his hands.

 

"He's nobody. Just another college kid."

 

"That caught you masturbating." Cora licked the spoon as she finished her ice cream. Derek groaned. "Interesting. Do you think he likes you?"

 

"I didn't discuss my sex life with Laura and I'm certainly not going to discuss it with my baby sister." He said nearly knocking over the bottle of water.

 

"Derek. You haven't been to the bar in two weeks because of this guy." She said amused.

 

"How's college?" He asked trying to change the topic at which Cora just raised her eyebrow not letting him deflect. "Maybe I'm trying to stay sober."

 

"That could be a very realistic possibility." She nodded and wiped her face with her napkin before grinning mischievously at her big brother. "But that was brought on by you getting caught jerking off by your crush."

 

"I don't have a crush. I'm manly. I'm a man. I'm a manly man. Manly men don't have crushes." Cora raised her eyebrow again. "Fine, I have a crush. But we're not discussing this." Laura bounced over to their table with a big chocolate milkshake.

 

"Not discussing what?" She asked and slurped her drink through the straw. Derek really hated that noise and his sisters knew that.

 

"Derek's crush." Cora replied smiling snugly at Derek's glare

 

"Oh. I made a rhyme about you and Stiles! Wanna hear it?"

 

"No." "Abso-freaking-fruitly-yes." Laura cleared her throat and paused looking at them giving dramatic effect to what she was going to say next.

 

"Stiles and Derek, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes civil partnership or marriage. Then comes Stiles and Derek with an adopted or a surrogate baby carriage!" She finished with a toothy smile. Cora clapped as loud and hard as she possibly could.

 

"BRAVA!!!!!!! My sister is a genius!!!!" She yelled to random people who passed by. Derek dropped his head on the table and wished for the earth to swallow him whole. "How did you come up with something so fantastic?"

 

"Well I'm not the bartender of the month for nothing, little bit." There was a reason why Derek didn't hang out with more than one sister at the same time. "But you should sleep with him. He's good for you."

 

"How? I've only met the kid three times. Wait. No, you're not dragging me into this."

 

"You might have met him only three times but since meeting him, you've stopped drinking, shaved somewhat, gotten a job as a PI finally putting that licence of yours to good use. What else?" She tapped her chin thinking.

 

"He's enrolled himself in a few night classes. I saw your bank statement." Cora said at his questioning glare.

 

"That's awesome, little Dee. Bottom line is that this kid's good for you. Give him the option of showing you that." Laura made a gesture like she wanted to put her hand on top of his comfortingly but quickly dismissed the thought and flinched back. Laura doesn't really do that unless necessary. "He's been coming in and asking about you."

 

"He's met me three times!"

 

"I guess your dick made a fucking impression on him then!" Cora sniggered into her now empty bowl at Laura's loud volume.

 

"If anyone's dick made an impression on anybody it would be his on me!" Derek yelled and immediately turned red. He stared at the sugar bowl in front of him and clutched onto the table for dear life.

 

"Woah. That's... whoa." Derek cringed waiting for something awful to happen. "How long?"

 

"Cora." Laura said her name quietly. "Baby brother. What happened with Blake is never going to happen with this young man who is showing a lot of interest into pursuing you." Derek looked up at her to see honest eyes staring back at him.

 

"Why not? It nearly happened with Matt and I dated him before I dated Jennifer."

 

"Because A, Kate is in prison for ever and ever amen. B, Matt has a bipolar disorder. It wasn't your fault he tried to kill himself. And C, Stiles is not Kate, Matt or Jennifer. He's a good guy. Otherwise I wouldn't be pushing this on you."

 

"Laura, you barely even know him."

 

"If a college kid with a terribly honest face and beautiful brown eyes comes into the bar every night and sneaks you into the damn conversation every five seconds, I know enough." She said confidently and flipped her long hair that a woman behind her was staring at wistfully. "Oh, I think Allison is going out with his friend. That dopey looking one, Scott perhaps?" Cora nodded along and her eyes lit up.

 

"Yeah. Isn't it cool though how Allison  _finally_  got her man? I mean, with all that shit with her family, she deserves some loving..." Derek tuned out slowly. Gossiping about someone he barely even knew was not something he was particularly fond of. He dropped his sisters off at their loft and they somehow managed to convince him to come upstairs where he saw Allison and her boyfriend making out on the couch.

 

"Get a room!" Cora yelled and kicked Allison's shin at which the ladder frowned and turned to her boyfriend with a sad face. Scott made big eyes back at her as he was confused as to what he was meant to do.

 

"I wish that we could be at your place right now. No one's mean to me there. And Stiles watched Nikita with me." She said sighing and running her hands through Scott's hair. Derek went into the kitchen and looked for some good food. He found a bottle of ketchup.

 

"I'm sorry. Stiles has Aidan and Ethan over and they really need to work on that paper. If we'd go back, you'd just distract them with your beauty." Allison smiled pleased and satisfied at his answer but Cora pretended to gag and Laura muttered ' _pretentious_ ' underneath her breath. Lydia's head popped out of the bathroom with wet hair.

 

"Did you say Aidan? As in one of those beautiful twins who is straight waiting for me to bat my eyelashes at him and the other one is so obviously in love with Stiles?" She said popping her words.

 

"Uh, I don't think that Ethan is in love with Stiles." Scott said unsurely. Derek caught that quick glance in his direction. "Maybe Danny. And even if he was, Stiles isn't interested." Derek cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

 

"Why not? He's not into guys?" He asked trying not to be obvious but every female in the room smirked knowingly.

 

"No." Scott shook his head. "He's interested in only one guy. That's at least what it seems like to me." It was needless to say that Derek's ego was very happy at that moment. But then the rational part of his brain had to deflate that happiness immediately because how dare Derek be happy? He's done nothing to deserve this boy's affections. In fact, Stiles was probably interested in someone else, knowing Derek's luck.

 

"We should go over there." Lydia said out of the blue already searching for clothes in her towel. Scott raised his eyebrow.

 

"Umm...no?" Lydia turned on him and gave him the most chilling look on earth but he wouldn't back down. "Look, I wanna go back to my room with Allison and have some privacy but Stiles asked me to get out of the apartment for one night so he can write his paper with them and he's never asked me for anything. He really needs to concentrate if he's kicked me out." Lydia's glare slowly turned into a predatory smile.

 

"Honey, he wouldn't  _dare_  to kick me out. Especially if I am drop dead gorgeous outside his door. He may be into this one  _special..._ " Here she pointedly looked at Derek who found his nails fairly fascinating at that moment. "...guy but I am Lydia Martin. No one says no to the Martins." She pointed to herself. "Especially  _this_  Martin." Scott pulled a face and looked at Allison for help. Who sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

"Lydia, you'll have your chance at screwing the damn twin. But not today okay. Let it go." They had a stare down at which Allison won. She could have her terrifying moments as well. ' _They're terrifying because of the innocence._ ' Derek thought to himself as he watched a small part of his sisters' lives not at all trying to distract himself from a certain twenty something year old.

 

********

 

The next couple of weeks were hard on Derek. He ached for a glass of bourbon and ached for a writhing body underneath him but neither was possible as another one of his stake out sessions went bust. It was meant to be an easy adultery case. The thing that was fucking up his photos however was that there seemed to be a jeep across from him each time.

 

It was fucking annoying as hell. And the photos never showed the other man. They just showed a silhouette of the woman. At one point Derek was considering just knocking on the door and snapping a few pictures when they open it then bolting but his boss would kill him.

 

A lean familiar figure got out of the jeep and stalked towards the back of Derek's Camaro. It was the first time Derek actually saw any source of life from that car. The figure opened his passenger door and slid in next to him.

 

"Stiles?" Derek had to blink to make sure he wasn't imagining the kid in front of him. A lot of his late night fantasies have been starting this way lately. The younger man grinned at him.

 

"You're an awesome private detective you know."

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"Ethan and Danny are somewhere in this hotel together even though they won't admit it so I've been hired by Laura to get proof. She pays very generously you know. What about you? Spill your  _deepest_  secret, you peasant." Derek moved in his seat uncomfortable at the close proximity between the two men. Stiles was way too close for anything good to happen. Then again, he did have a beautiful mouth that could lead to a happy ending. He closed his eyes resigned as he felt his dick stiffen.

 

"I'm on a case. It's confidential. Go away." Derek gritted out through his teeth trying to picture dead puppies to make his really obvious hard on go away but Stiles was distracting.

 

"Woah. Rude. Anyone ever teach you manners?" He could hear a tone of amusement in his voice.

 

"Anyone ever shoved an axe down your throat?" The kid tilted his head and clicked his tongue not tearing his eyes away.

 

"Touchy." Derek glanced at Stiles and boy was that a mistake. His dark honey eyes held his own simple green confidently. The lighting from the shoddy motel made Stiles’ features soft to an unobservant person but Derek could make out each and every single beauty spot on the younger man's face. The way the corner of his mouth was quirked upwards as if he couldn't stop smiling. His eyelashes' shadow falling soft down his face. Derek could make out everything as if it was lit in a big neon light.

Derek couldn't stop himself. He already lost control of his lower body so why not his upper too? He reached over to Stiles and smashed their lips together. It was awkward and it hurt and his expensive camera fell to his lap but Derek didn't care as Stiles moved his hands into his hair and helped him smash their lips together. Derek let out a moan and parted his lips to get a better angle, which Stiles took advantage of by sliding his tongue inside and exploring Derek's mouth with his hand sliding underneath Derek's shirt. The elder man wanted to say ' _fuck'_  when Stiles started to unbuckle his belt but his mouth was occupied. He just groaned into his mouth causing vibration to go through both of their bodies. Stiles pushed Derek back on his seat without breaking the kiss and his hands slid underneath the band of Derek's briefs. Derek raised his hips to help him get his clothes a bit lower so Stiles could get to his now fully hard cock faster.

The moment Stiles' hand wrapped itself around the head, Derek saw stars behind his eyes and had to really concentrate on not coming right there and then. Stiles detached himself from Derek's mouth, the ladder not caring that massive amounts of saliva dropped onto his leather interior, and licked the tip of Derek's cock lightly with his tongue.

 

"Fuck." Derek breathed out. Stiles smirked and went with his tongue down Derek's shaft all the way up to his balls. Derek watched through half lidded eyes as the young man in front of him took his balls into his mouth and let go immediately. "Are you teasing me or just very inexperienced?" Derek asked with his voice raw and raspy as Stiles continued on focusing on his balls with his hand playfully touching the tip of his cock. The younger man smirked again.

 

"Whatever floats your boat."

 

*******

 

They had a standing arrangement to fuck every night that week. And the week after that. One day Stiles was riding Derek like a cowboy cheerleader and yelled victory at Derek's tattoo, the day after that Derek was rimming the kid against his jeep, the following day Stiles fingered Derek in a public restroom at Denny's after Derek said he was hungry for some real food. They jacked each other off every time they saw each other. Even when Derek went to Deaton to talk about a case he'd been working on, Stiles pulled him into a utility closet at the college and gave him the most mind blowing hand job of all times. Needless to say that Derek repaired the favour that night by fucking Stiles' hole so damn brilliantly that Stiles' spunk nearly covered the whole bed.

They weren't a couple. At least they weren't meant to be a couple. They were just meant to be fucking. Having a good time. But then Derek stayed over at Stiles' place one time and the cuddling started. Sometimes Derek thought that the cuddling was the best part really. The sex was,  _fuck_ , he couldn't even describe how good the sex was, that's how good it was but the cuddling. That was something else. It didn't matter that he barely knew Stiles. The attraction was strong enough to ignore that little voice in his head that reminded him of that. The cuddling was something he missed. Jennifer loved to cuddle and play with his hair as he laid across her stomach. Matt preferred having an argument right after and then they'd have sex again. Hot, angry sex. And Kate...well Kate liked to laugh at him when he held her in his arms. Derek thought about her breast shaking with each impact of his thrust and that laugh. No, it was more of a cackle.

 

"You okay?" Stiles asked tracing small circles along his back. Derek looked up at him and nodded. Stiles smiled a little bit unsurely. "It's just, your muscles were a bit tense and usually post coital they aren't that tense so...yeah..." Stiles finished lamely but Derek couldn't help the lazy smile coming onto his face. He kissed Stiles stomach and laid his chin down on it looking up at him. "When I'm tense, it usually has something to do with school. Or Scott. Scott is like addicted to Allison. And it's a good thing that they're together because she's had a crush on him ever since she first saw him and he was like practically in love with her the first time she asked him to move his big head out of the way so she could see the board. Honestly those two are like Romeo and Juliet but I don't really like Shakespeare. I don't know, I just don't have that sort of interest into lit that much. Maybe it's 'cause I really love solving cases. Like my dad's the sheriff and I've grown up with this stuff and my mom was a lawyer before she passed away and criminal activity was always an aspect of my life so I'm really into i...it....Derek?" Stiles asked as the older man was staring at him with wide eyes.

 

"Your dad's the sheriff? Sheriff Stilinski?" Derek's voice was hoarse. Stiles frowned.

 

"Yeah. You didn't know that?" Derek slowly shook his head as wheels were turning inside his brain.

 

"I defiled John's son." He said slowly. "He always talks about you. Says how proud he is of you. And I....Fuck! Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?!" Derek yelled getting up and putting clothes on. He had to get out of there.

 

"I thought you knew. Everybody in this town knows. Wait, how do  _you_  know my dad?" Stiles asked confused staying put in bed.

 

"Jesus, he's my friend. He arrested Kate, he and Deaton are...fuck! I need to go. I fucked up and I need to go right now." Derek said not even looking at the younger man, grabbed his keys and walked out to his car. He drove and drove and drove until he was out of Beacon Hills. He only stopped at a gas station before he was off again on the road.

 

"Road trips. I love road trips. Some of my favourite authors got inspired while taking a wrote trip, you know." Jennifer's voice sounded next to him and when he looked in the passenger seat, there she was. Smiling at him and looking perfect. She stretched out her arms before her.

 

"What?" Derek looked back to the road. "You're not real."

 

"Of course I'm not real." He could hear her rolling her eyes. "I'm dead, Derek." His hands clutched onto the steering wheel. The last time he had a hallucination like this, he was under a lot of morphine from the fight he had with a guy in the next cell. "Now, where are we going?"

 

"I don't know. Go away." He grumbled and Jennifer clicked her fingers displeased.

 

"No. I am a manifestation of you. You brought me out because you want me here. So man up and talk." This Jennifer reminded him a lot of Laura.

 

"I did something. I did something bad. Fuck. Why is it always  _me_  that life fucks over?!" He yelled slamming his hand against the wheel.

 

"Pull over."

 

"No."

 

"Derek, please. You'll hurt yourself. You need to pull over." Derek took a deep breath before he saw a place where he could stop. He looked at Jennifer who had a determined look on her face. "You didn't do anything wrong."

 

"Yes, I did. He is  _John's_  son. Fuck. There's history there. John fucking  _knows_  everything. Fuck." He put his head in his hands.  
  
"Derek. Stiles is of legal age. He was a consenting adult just like you in this relationship. I honestly don't understand why you are freaking out about this. So he's John's son. So what?" Derek looked at Jennifer resigned.  
  
"So he knows that the reason you're dead is because of me." Jennifer's eyes widened before realization dawned upon her face.  
  
"Honey, that's not true. You know it.  _John_  knows it!"  
  
"He  _says_  he does. But I know. If I didn't bait her. If...fuck if I have never met her....you would still be alive." Derek said his eyes stinging. "Stiles....he's...he deserves better...I'm a fuck up and John knows it. I can't...fuck...." Jennifer rested a hand on his cheek. He wished he could say he didn't feel the warmth as she wasn't even there. But that would be another lie.  
  
"Derek. You are talking to a dead girl right now and crying because the boy you love will find out about your big bad secret." She said sounding reasonable. "But knowing Stiles as little as I do, he already knows about your past. Everyone in Beacon Hills does. Running away will not solve your problems."  
  
"I don't love him." Was the first response out of Derek's mouth at which Jennifer raised her eyebrow in a doubting manner. "I don't...I've only known him for like two months. That's not enough time to....fuck...I can't...I can't put him through this....my head....the shit I think...Jen....I hate myself and if he ever finds out he'll hate me too."  
  
"You are being such a little fucking drama queen right now. What you had was good until you found out he was John's son and you got a little freak out and now you're convinced you two can never be. I'm sorry but I read books that had a worse plot than this and were a better read." Jennifer said slouching back in her seat, crossing her arms not looking at him.  
  
"What do I do?" Derek asked quietly.  
  
"You go back and tell that boy you love him."

 

"Can't do that, Jen." He said through gritted teeth. She threw her hands up in frustration.

 

"Then go back to Peter's and be a drunk again! That worked out flawlessly for you the first time!" She yelled. Derek's phone buzzed and a pop song emitted from it. Derek remembered that Cora was a fan and she must have changed his ring tone without him noticing. He answered seeing her name.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Derek held the phone as far away from his ear as possible. Even Jennifer cringed. "ARE YOU FUCKING BRAIN DAMAGED OR SOMETHING?! I KNOW I DROPPED YOU WHEN YOU WERE A BABY LIKE ONCE BUT THAT WAS ONTO A PILLOW AND IT COULDN'T HAVE SCREWED WITH YOUR HEAD THIS MUCH!"   
  
"Laura, can you sto--?"  
  
"CAN I STOP SHOUTING?! HMM LET ME THINK ABOUT IT! ERM NO! NOT AFTER A CERTAIN BOY PAID US A VISIT PRACTICALLY IN TEARS ASKING WHERE YOU WERE BECAUSE YOU RAN OUT ON HIM!" She paused to take a breath. Jennifer found this situation a bit amusing. Derek did not. "Why the hell would you do something like that?!"  
  
"He's John's son." Laura snorted.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock. Took you a while to figure it out."  
  
"You... _knew_?"  
  
"Why do you think I wanted you two to get together? John already treats you like a son, the kid is into you big time, it was a match made in heaven. And you little piece of shit had to cock it up instead of cocking it up Stiles' ass!" She yelled again but all Derek could hear was his sister admitting to his betrayal.  
  
"You knew and you didn't tell me. For fuck's sake Laura!" He hanged up on her without a second thought and threw the phone into the back seat pissed off. It started ringing a second later so Derek went after it and pressed the reject button before turning off his phone completely.  
  
"Very mature." Jennifer commented and Derek glared. "Hey, manifestation of you talking here." Derek didn't say a word. Just stared ahead trying to figure out what to do next and not think about Laura and Stiles and fuck... Jennifer took a deep breath. "I guess we are still going on that road trip after all." Derek stared at her for a moment before starting his car again and pulling out onto the open road.  
  
**********

 

Derek was a dick. He knew that. He freaked out and ran out on an extremely good fuck. And he still wasn't talking to Laura. He stayed in LA for a few weeks. His boss wasn't pleased but gave him a case he could work on in this city which was good. Gave him something different to focus on than the massive fuck up he was. Cora was hard to keep out though. Laura too, calling him every day but Cora started using Lydia's phone to call him. Jennifer always came back at night. He slept in his car till he found a shitty motel and Jennifer liked to make comments about it. His dreams were filled with Kate and Stiles so he slept as little as possible. Cora reprimanded him about it, picking up on the irritation in his voice.   
  
"You need more sleep Derek." He heard through his phone's speaker.  
  
"Right now I need to get evidence this guy is taking bribes." He murmured as he took another picture in his car.  
  
"Derek, are you listening to me?" His phone beeped announcing he was getting a call. He looked at the screen and saw Stiles' name. Despite running out on him, he called every day, left voice mail messages because Derek never picked up and sent texts to him about the most random things that happened in his life. Derek never replied. He wanted to. He wanted to scream at him to leave him the fuck alone. To stop making him feel guiltier. But he could never bring himself to say anything.   
  
"No. I'm not." He said still staring at Stiles' name. When it stopped he breathed a sigh of relief. "Cora, I'm in the middle of something."  
  
"Well, yeah. So am I. This damn easel is not going to paint itself." She took a deep breath. "Laura's birthday is next week."  
  
"I know. She forced me to remember that when I forgot to make her a card on her eighth birthday."  
  
"Weren't you like four then?"  
  
"Her birthdays are very important to her." Derek snapped a couple more pictures before finally putting his camera on the passenger seat and pulling out. "I sent a birthday package today that should get there overnight."  
  
"Really? You're gonna give her a birthday gift but you're not gonna speak to her?" Cora's voice sounded disinterested so Derek figured she started on her painting.

 

"I'm a little bit angry. Sue me."  
  
"Don't tempt me. Hey, did you know that Stiles is in my art class. He's the TA. I didn't know he could draw but he's pretty good at it." She said offhandedly. "He draws your eyes most of the time." Derek's hands tightened on the wheel and his speed increased going quickly past the green lights. "It's really weird but you should see his art. The way he sees you is...kinda aspiring. I wish I were that sort of an artist."

 

"Cora, I gotta go." He ended the call quickly before she said anything. He stopped taking Cora's calls after that.

 

**********

 

In fact, he turned his phone off. He didn't need it unless it was to call his boss. Derek cut himself off from everyone. The moment he turned his phone back he was bombarded with voice mails and texts from Stiles which made him feel even worse. He took a deep breath and let his head fall on the motel pillows. He listened to every single message.  
  
" _...Scott said that Jackson was the biggest dick on campus and you can't disagree with that..._ "  
  
" _...and she was looking at me like, what the hell, so of course I had to text you to pretend I wasn't staring at her but seriously Derek, you should have seen her..._ "  
  
" _...getting real tired of your shit, Derek_..."  
  
"... _Lydia painted my face, I am a man, not her makeup thingy..._ "  
  
" _...Scott says that I should stop because you're probably not even listening but Laura says that I should keep going and I'll slowly make my way into your life..._ "  
  
"... _it's kinda hard explaining this one sided relationship to my dad so you know, you better talk to me..._ "  
  
"... _Derek Hale you fucking little shit, that was the most beautiful fucking book ever and then it ripped my heart out and you got John Green to fucking write me a fucking dedication you fucking little shit. You're the worst fucking brother ever like why the fuck would you do something so amazing..._ "

 

"... _did you manage to get something so fantastic for Laura? I knew you had a heart..._ "

 

" _...I can't understand this, I swear professor Deaton wants to kill me..._ "  
  
" _...self-esteem is so overrated, like I really need it in life to succeed..._ "  
  
" _...my name is Gościsław, it's really embarrassing..._ "  
  
" _...I miss my mum's blueberry pie. She made the best pie. I honestly miss it so much..._ "

 

" _...skating in front of me just showing off like why the fuck are you skating on a swing..._ "  
  
" _...I had a massive Adderall shortage but I stocked up today so I'm good now..._ "  
  
"... _I'm not a hipster, I don't have anything against them but I'm not one. I'm just Stiles..._ "  
  
" _...please, please just tell me that...I don't know what I'm doing here..._ "  
  
" _...I honestly am so torn between DC and Marvel because like how can you really choose? I hate how easy it is for Aidan..._ "  
  
" _...are people really that stupid? Just clean up your, dog's shit how fucking hard is that..._ " Derek's eyes stung as he listened to each and every single word. Stiles was sharing with him every little bit of his life and Derek was just listening. Something clenched in his stomach as message after message played. He didn't want to be here. In a shitty motel alone in Los Angeles. He wanted to be in Beacon Hills in bed with his hands tangled in with Stiles' long fingers. He wanted to know everything about him; he wanted to listen and to share about him. Derek felt an intense surge of emotion going through him listening to Stiles' voice. When the messages ended, Derek read through his texts. He included random pictures in them as well of him making stupid faces and Derek jumped when he heard a strange noise spilling out of him sounding a lot like raw laughter. He saved a picture of Stiles in glasses and a bored look on his face with a caption ' _NOT A HIPSTER, I'M JUST SO PERFECT EVERYBODY WANTS ME_ ' underneath as his phone's screensaver. He fell asleep staring at that photo that night.  
  
**********

 

Derek ached. He ached to be with Stiles. He responded to one of his texts.   
  
' _Why the hell are there no coffee shops when you need a coffee fix?_ '

Derek moved his fingers over the phone keyboard before he realized what he was doing.  
  
' _I thought you were all stocked up on Adderall. Maybe a coffee fix isn't such a great idea._ '  
  
He could just imagine Stiles' jaw dropping and wheels in his head turning. A response came after 3 long minutes of waiting on Derek's part.  
  
' _Adderall is for weekdays. Coffee is for weekend partying._ '

 

Derek smiled at his phone.  
  
'  _:-) '_ '

He took a deep breath and turned back to his laptop to work. Stiles called that evening and Derek picked up. They both held their breaths till Derek's heart dropped in his stomach.

 

"Hi." He finally managed to get out but there was still no response on the other side. "Stiles?" He asked anxious to hear his voice again. Maybe picking up wasn't such a good idea. Maybe Stiles was so used to Derek not picking up that he was comfortable that way now and Derek just screwed that up like he screws up everything in his life. But then he heard Stiles take a deep breath.

 

"Oh thank God. I thought I was just hallucinating those texts and then you actually picked up so you're alive and....God, Derek. Way to make a guy feel special." The apology stopped in his throat.

 

"Stiles....I....I'm..." He took a deep breath. "I'm a cat." Was what came out of his mouth.

 

"What?" Stiles sounded bewildered.

 

"No...I meant...I was trying to say something else but then I remembered I saw a cat today and....it....yeah..." He finished lamely. It was the most Derek had said to anyone in 3 weeks. A moment of silence passed between the two.

 

"What was the cat doing?"

 

"Peeing on my car." Stiles let out a laugh and Derek could feel his own face change into a smile. Stiles’ laugh was infectious. It was also the most beautiful sound Derek has heard. And he wanted to hear it every day. Which was why he couldn't. "You need to stop, Stiles." He heard himself say in a quiet serious voice.

 

"What?" Stiles asked still giddy from his little laughter session. Derek could hear it in his voice.

 

"Give up on me. Find someone better." His voice was soft but felt so harsh when he finally heard Stiles go quiet. "I'll hurt you."

 

"No, you won't." Stiles’ voice almost sounded pleading. It was heartbreaking.

 

"I already have. You're young. I'm not. I'm...damaged..."

 

"I don't care!" He yelled into the phone desperately. "Derek, you're kinda sending me mixed signals here." Stiles laughed again but this wasn't that beautiful sound. This was hollow. Not right.

 

"Stiles....I..." Derek bit his tongue before he told him how guilty he felt about destroying the kid he somehow fell in love with. "I want you...to...to stop." Stiles didn't say anything for a while. Derek closed his eyes as he listened to his breathing over the phone.

 

"Just because you're scared, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying to reach out to you. I did it for this long without a reply I can do it for longer." Stiles rounded confident and sure of himself but Derek could pick up on the strain and shaking in his voice.

 

"That's harassment, Stiles." He sat up on his bed. "And I'm not scared. I want you to be happy and that's not going to be with me." He hung up without letting Stiles reply. He was about to turn his phone off when Peter's name showed up on his screen. Peter never called him. Ever. "What is it?"

 

"Laura's been in an accident. Think you'd want to get here when your favourite sister is he the hospital bed lying unconscious." Derek started packing his shit the moment he heard Laura's name and was racing to the reception to leave his key before going back to his car.

 

"What happened?" His heart started pounding in his ears alongside the adrenaline in his veins.

 

"What do you think happened? She got into a fight with some bikers. And you should see them. If I haven't said it before, I'll say it now. Your sister, my niece, is pretty handy with a bat." Peter sounded proud. Derek's hands tightened on the wheel.

 

"I'll be there soon." Peter made a sound of agreement and disconnected. Derek just barely obeyed speed limits as he drove thinking of what to do to those bikers for hurting his sister.

 

*******

 

Derek drove like a mad man but got to the Beacon Hills hospital in record time. Most of his family were probably back at the house but Cora and his parents sat dutifully in the visitors chairs. His mother raised her eyes at him as he arrived but didn't move as to not wake his father snoozing peacefully on her shoulder and Cora in their mother's lap.

 

"Where is she?" Talia Hale looked at the door opposite her and Derek nodded before he walked through it. Laura didn't look as bad as he imagined but she certainly didn't look good. Derek squeezed her hand and she slowly opened her left eye, the right being too swollen.

 

"Hey little brother." She smiled with her split lip up at him. "Finally decided to show your ugly mug, eh?" Derek smiled back and pulled up a chair.

 

"What are you? English?" She laughed at the joke from their childhood. Well, it was more of a chortle that really disturbed Derek. This was Laura. Laura was meant to be invincible. She was meant to get other shits to land in the hospital, not herself. "I'm sorry. I was a dick."

 

"Yeah. Still not forgiven for the present though." Derek grinned.

 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Laura took a deep breath and mimed water. Derek quickly ran up to get her some and helped her drink it. She got a glint in her eye saying that she liked having her siblings as little servants. "So when did you figure out that having a brawl with a couple of Hell's Angels wasn't your brightest idea? When you got your ribs broken?" He poked her side gently trying to emphasize the point which by her wince, she probably understood.  
  
"It wasn't like that. They were actually pretty cool guys until they started hating on Faith."  
  
"Faith?" Derek asked confused. As far as he knew, there was no Faith in the Hale's lives.  
  
"Yeah. Faith Lehane. From Buffy." Derek still looked confused.  "What do you live under a rock?"  
  
"I'm willing to move." He grumbled.  
  
"Ha! As if any rock would have you. Anyway, they started bitching about Faith and I was not down with that so I told them that I don't have to listen and it kinda escalated from there."  
  
"Escalated? Laura, you're in a hospital bed."  
  
"Hey, they're in intensive care." Derek shook his head and stayed with his sister through the night while she slipped in and out of consciousness.

*********

 

He got awoken by someone saying his name quietly and shaking him lightly. He opened his eyes to see John Stilinski staring at him with a small frown.  
  
"Hey. I need to take Laura's statement but she's not awake yet. Wanna go down to the cafeteria? I'll buy you lunch." Derek nodded and followed the man to the elevator noticing his family have left the visitors chairs. The cafeteria food looked like a hospital cafeteria food would look like. Nasty. Derek just took a salami sandwich that wasn't past its' expiry date yet. John took a bottle of water and pulled out a cheeseburger out of the bag that Derek didn't even notice before. "Don't tell anyone. I'm meant to be watching my cholesterol." Derek smiled briefly before biting into his sandwich. The sheriff followed his suit. "So Derek..." He looked up with curious eyes at the elder man. "...How've you been? Haven't seen you around much. Which actually may be a good thing."

 

"Okay, I guess. Thanks for finding evidence against Kate by the way."  
  
"I'm just sorry it took so long. I couldn't go through all the pieces of evidence so I may have taken slightly less legal tactics to get around the red tape." Derek frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I employed the help of a civilian. My son and his friend, Scott McCall, to help me out. Wasn't easy but they agreed to after I bought them five large pizzas." Derek's stomach clenched and suddenly he wasn't in the mood for eating. He put his sandwich down. "Teenagers, I swear. They could eat two horses if I let them." Derek looked down at his hands and cleared his throat.  
  
"Yeah, about that..." Now John looked up curiously at him. "I think...I'm in love with your son." Derek breathed out and awaited the emotionally anticipated outburst the sheriff was now mean to produce. Instead, he laughed into his bottle.

 

"Yeah, I figured. Stiles is an impossible person to not love. Especially with the way he's been going on about you. But you fucked it up a bit, didn't you kid?" Derek nodded. "I should shoot you right now for breaking my son's heart, you know. But I'm not gonna. Because you're gonna go while I'm taking Laura's statement, get into your car, drive over to my son's place and apologize and pray to whoever the hell is up there, that he takes you back."  
  
"And...And if he doesn't?" John took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Then I shoot ya." He grinned at Derek's stunned expression. "And make some money of your organs."  
  
***********  
  
The door opened at the first knock and Derek got punched in the face. He held his jaw and looked at his attacker.  
  
"Scott! What the fuck man? Why are you hitting the pizza dude?!" He heard Stiles' voice.  
  
"He forgot the extra salami." Scott called back and walked out of the apartment. "You better leave before he fucking sees you or I fuck you up." He hissed at Derek who stood his ground.  
  
"No. I want to talk to him."  
  
"No. Fuck off."  
  
"Scott--"  
  
"Do you know what he was fucking like after you just fucking disappeared? He wouldn't leave his bed thinking he fucked up somehow. And then he kept on calling you and sending you messages and when you didn't respond he just....you're a fucking dick." Derek stared at the boy in front of him.  
  
"I know. But I still want to talk to him." Scott was about to say something but the door was pulled back more and Derek had to lean back on the wall to keep himself from falling down. How the hell did Stiles manage to look even more beautiful than he remembered? The boy stood in the door frame words dying at his lips before they even made it out. Scott took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling as if he was waiting for some kind of explosion. It kinda reminded Derek of how he waited for John to explode.

 

"You're not the pizza man." Stiles said sounding strange. Scott crossed his arms.

 

"Yeah. And he was just leaving." Derek stared at him.

 

"No, I wasn't. I wanted to talk to you, Stiles." Derek finally pushed himself off the wall and looked pleadingly at the still shocked boy. "Please, I just need five minutes." Scott shook his head but Stiles didn't notice. He just kept on staring at Derek like he wasn't real, like he would disappear if Stiles blinked or looked somewhere else.

 

"Scott, you should go to Allison's." He said in his still strange voice. Scott went inside and grabbed his keys.

 

"You sure?" He asked Stiles before leaving.

 

"Dude, although your big brother protection is deeply appreciated in some areas, I think I can handle 200 pounds of muscles 'talking'." Scott nodded but he fixed Derek with another glare before leaving. When he was finally gone, Derek felt nervous. Scott was a bit like a security blanket in the moment. "Come in before Mrs Hudsy comes out and sees you." He stepped inside after Stiles and closed the door softly. When he turned, Stiles mirrored Scott's angry expression perfectly, down to the crossed arms. "You've got three minutes."

 

"Okay. I deserve that." Derek said but Stiles’ glare didn't falter.

 

"You run away, ignored me for like a month and then told me you didn't want me to contact you anymore. Sorry if I'm not jumping like unicorn just bit my ass at the sight of you."

 

"Stiles. I...I told you, I am damaged." Derek took a deep breath. This was already not turning out like he imagined. Starting with his jaw still hurting. "And I...I am so sorry I got you involved. All I wanted.... after I got out... was to...to fuck...to fuck and drink and not give a shit about anyone because....because I've just.... I've been burnt too many fucking times but then this kid asked me if I got any tattoos during my time inside." Derek took a deep breath. "You....I will hurt you. I'll do repeatedly and I'm sorry for that. I gave you an out.... and you didn't take it and I'm so fucking glad you didn't, Stiles. So fucking glad. Because you....you fucking made of stop drinking and nobody....nobody in my family did that and.... I was on the verge of becoming an alcoholic. You... You saved my life." Stiles kept on standing there, glaring silently. "I....fuck....Stiles, I'm in love with you." He stared at the younger boy and hoped it showed on his face how vulnerable he was right now but after what felt like a millennium  of silence, he felt his heart drop. "I guess my three minutes are up." He turned back to the door and turned the knob when he heard his name. It was quiet and he almost thought he misheard but when he turned around he saw Stiles’ face that made him believe he did say his name. There was so much happening there. Stiles looked resigned, angry, upset and....hopeful...he looked hopeful. Or maybe that was just how Derek felt. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Pizza delivery!" Derek heard. Stiles threw his hands up in the air, pulled out his wallet and opened the door not caring that Derek was next to it. In fact, he might have actually banged the door into him.  
  
"Here, keep the change." Stiles said and slammed the door walking with four pizza boxes to the small kitchen that was connected to the living room. Derek just stood there staring, unsure of what to do. "You like pepperoni?"  
  
"What?" Derek asked baffled. Stiles took two plates out and placed them on the table counter.  
  
"Pizza. Me and Scott ordered like a ton of pepperoni 'cause we got coupons from his mom. She was planning on giving them to my dad but I was like 'Hey, no we're growing boys, we need it more than him and he's meant to eat all healthy anyways' so yeah...Plus Scott pulled those puppy dog eyes." Stiles said while putting one half of pepperoni on one plate and the other half on the second one. Derek walked over to him. Stiles pushed the second plate towards Derek but he just stared at the younger man in front of him. Stiles sighed and put his own plate down before leaning his back against the wall. "I don't know what to do here. I mean, usually when  this shit happens in TV, the girl usually goes through like every single emotion in the time span of three minutes, wait. Did I just compare myself to a girl?" Derek gripped onto the table. "Look, I want you but I gotta be honest. I'm pissed. And you know what. You're closed off. I know you've been through a lot of shit in the past but I need someone who gives a fuck about me."  
  
"I do give a fuck." Derek said quietly feeling fury boil through him.  
  
"Sure doesn't seem like it." Stiles commented crossing his arms.

"Wait. I'm closed off?" Stiles nodded and Derek's grip on the table tightened. "I'm like a fucking open book compared to other people who've been through the same shit as I have. So why don't you, little jack off, keep your opinions to yourself and find someone else to fuck with." Stiles tilted his head to the side, for some reason the gesture reminded him of Laura. 

 

"But I don't want someone else to fuck with. I want you to fuck with. In every single meaning of the word fuck." Derek's mind was going in overdrive. This little college kid. Derek let go of the table and slammed Stiles into the wall, pressing his body against the younger man's so he could feel his already half hardened dick through his jeans. His hands were taking in every little inch of Stiles' skin making its' way under his shirt. Derek leaned forward and licked Stiles' bottom lip. Stiles made a frustrated noise and grinded his thigh against Derek's crotch.   
  
"Fuck. Stiles." Derek breathed. "I want you."  
  
"I want you too." Stiles breathed right back. Derek shook his head and put his hand on Stiles' cheek, his thumb running across Stiles mouth.  
  
"No, I don't just want to fuck you. I want to be with you. I want to make up to you how much of a fucking dick I was. Stiles, I want you every day. I love you. I'm in love with you." Stiles' mouth opened slightly as Derek talked. "Stiles, I am so sorry. Please...please forgive me." Stiles stared at him.  
  
"So we fuck after or before we eat pizza?" Derek let a small smile slip on his face. "But it doesn't mean you're forgiven. You have to earn that." Derek's heart sunk.  
  
"Will you give me a chance to do that?"  
  
"Yes." Stiles smiled and Derek felt like the sun was shining on him. "I will."

 

**************

 

Derek sat at his usual bar stool and Laura shook her head. Erica was sitting at a table with Boyd eating some fries. There weren't many customers tonight which was a good thing. Derek liked that. The seclusion. The solace. The isolation. The--  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Someone asked him and Derek smirked.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry. Waiting for my boyfriend." Someone slid onto the seat next to him anyway. Laura raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Boyfriend, huh? Now what kind of a guy would it take to snatch you up?" Derek looked to his left and smirked at Stiles' grin.   
  
"If you wanted me to tell you how amazing you are, you could have just asked me." Stiles shook his head.  
  
"You're no fun." He pouted. "Anyways, I got us a puppy."  
  
"You got us a what?"  
  
"A puppy."

 

"I leave for a weekend and you get us a puppy."  
  
"Cora helped."  
  
"But we can't have a puppy, Stiles. Scott already gave us a cat."   
  
"Shut up. Tell me how it went." Derek took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, as of Monday, I have my own agency." Stiles grinned and jumped at him. Derek laughed and hugged him back tightly. Stiles broke away but he still held onto Derek's jacket.  
  
"Guys! You all suck and my boyfriend's the best!" Everyone just ignored him except for Derek who looked at him grinning like an idiot. Laura put two cokes on the bar.  
  
"Get a room, you two." Stiles grinned at her.  
  
"Why just a room when we have an apartment?" Laura glared at Derek.  
  
"Take him home. Or just very, very far away. Yes. Take him very far away. Now." Derek rolled his eyes but indeed took Stiles' hand in his and walked them outside to Stiles' jeep. Stiles pushed him against the car and kissed him.  
  
"Hi." Derek breathed out when they broke away.  
  
"Don't go away again." Stiles mumbled and buried his head in Derek's neck. "I don't like it." Derek put his hands on Stiles' shoulders and nodded.  
  
"I don't like it either." He moved his hand down Stiles' back. "Okay. I promise. I won't go away again."

**Author's Note:**

> Bless you for reading till the end. You are a pancake covered in maple syrup that I will gladly eat. In the best way possible of course.
> 
> tumblr: dominikadecember


End file.
